Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Old
by Till2NiteDoUsPart
Summary: The Potters live! Join Harry James Potter as he journeys through his life, makes friends in a new home, and is introduced to a new prophecy. Will be HHr. Is a rewrite of my other story, A Twist On The Old Tale
1. Prologue

Well...this is the same plot from my story "A Twist On The Old Tale"...however, with the way it was going I decided it was not turning out the way I actually planned it to. I know that those who have read and reviewed liked it...so this is more or less testing the waters to see if I should restart it or not.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else you recognise from that BILLIONDOLLAR franchise. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, (one day! one day I shall own something this great!)

Anyways...onto the story/prologue...well, just read it and review!**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Halloween has many different meanings. To some, it's a chance to celebrate and dress up with friends. To others, it's the candy and fun traditions that draw them into this holiday. Some also believe that it's a waste of time. Yet, in another world, one filled with magic and wonder, the meaning is very different. With the correct ritual, one could increase their powers for the night, making them "invincible". However, the ritual was unknown to many and very hard to complete. Lord Voldemort, darkest wizard in this time, known for his conspiracy against muggles and muggleborn alike, was one of the few who knew of it. He was the one with the darkest thoughts and darkest magic that could actually have any hope in completing it. And he did.

James and Lily Potter had been in hiding for over two years now, since their son Harry had been born, and they thought that it would be time for a quick break. After all, they had been cooped up in Godrics Hollow with almost no contact from the wizarding world, apart from the few gatherings they held with their most trusted friends. So, James and Lily were at Sirius Black's house, sharing a good bottle of butterbeer (they had to apparate home) with Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew had decided to leave a while ago, claiming he was ill. The others bid the pale, slightly clammy Peter goodbye and returned to their drinks. Where was Harry? They had decided to hire a nice muggle girl, Kasey, from town to look after him for the night.

The time was 9:30 and they decided it was nearly time to go home. All of a sudden, a maternal instinct flooded Lily's senses and she dragged her husband and two other confused males behind her as she apparated to her home. It was nearly all gone. Her house, her home, was destroyed. And in the middle stood Albus Dumbledore talking to some Aurors. In the headmaster's arms was a small bundle which Lily knew to be her baby. She went to race out of hiding, but two pairs of arms grabbed her while someone silenced her with a quick _Silencio_. She shot them her famous glare, but they managed to ignore it, just. James whispered in her ear, "Let's just hear what he has to say, okay?" Reluctantly, she nodded, and the four listened in.

"What are you going to do with the boy?" asked Barty Crouch Sr.

"I shall be sending him to live with his muggle relatives, away from the fame and fortune," replied Albus.

"I don't know Albus, many families would love to adopt him, you know that."

"I do, but it will be much safer to send him to his Aunt and Uncle."

"Why? If I remember the complaining that James did in training, they don't exactly like magic, do they?"

"Magic in general they do not like, but their dislike would not extend to a mere child."

"I'm sorry Albus, but I cannot allow that to happen. You are headmaster of Hogwarts, so why do you get to chose where young Harry lives? You have never taken this amount of interest in any other war orphans. I must insist that you allow me to do my job in putting the child up for adoption."

"_Obliviate_. I apologise Barty, but it is for the greater good. Goodnight."

With a nearly silent crack, Albus Dumbledore left the scene. Lily just stood there with her eyes filled with tears and her mouth agape. Her son was going to Petunia? Albus, the greatest wizard of the light was sending her son to live with her Petunia? PETUNIA DURSLEY?!

The Aurors had left by now, so with the silencing charm removed, they moved into the open to see if anything survived the attack. They wandered through the wreckage, and there was Kasey lying on the ground, her body still contorted from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, her eyes open in shock and horror, her mouth echoing a scream of terror and horror. Lily gasped, James comforted his wife and Sirius and Remus let them be. After all, today had been a very emotional day. First they find out that the one day they leave Harry alone, Voldemort attacks. That would mean that the secret-keeper must've betrayed the Potters. It was at that exact time that all four adults looked up in realisation. Peter Pettigrew had decided to give himself a death wish.

* * *

End of prologue. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER 1

Alright! I am extremely sorry for this late update. I have had a case of writers block, and then there are the days when you really cant be bothered writing…too many of them. Plus I'm trying to settle into Year 11…for us Western Australians that means TEE!! (damn I hate it)

AND THEN was stuffing up so I couldn't post it, but now its all typed out, and its posted, so YAY!!

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!! (sad isn't it). Harry Potter and his wonderful collection of friends all belong to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling.

CHAPTER ONE

Peter Pettigrew was a dead man. He knew it. Either way, each choice would bring death, but one, more than the other, brought some hope of survival no matter how small it was. This is why he chose it. Instead of choosing his friends, he chose his master, because if he didn't his master would surely look for revenge. He knew what happened to Regulus the traitor, and knew that that would happen to him. This choice brought him closer to the power his master promised him. Yes, Peter Pettigrew knew a lot, but that didn't mean that his life was spared. Oh no. Which is why he was running for his life from the two adults that were currently chasing him. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. All four adults were furious with him, but none so more than Lily Potter. She was pissed beyond any temper she had had before, but because of the rumours of her and her husbands death, they believed that staying out of the limelight and allowing the Wizarding world to believe their deaths could allow them to move on and out of the country, and the Death Eaters wouldn't look for them. Instead, while Remus and Sirius were out hunting a rat, Lily and James Potter had the hardest task.

The distraught couple were walking up the path to a front door. After a quick knock, the door opened revealing a woman who could only be the mother of Kasey. When she saw the two adults, sorrow and grief written all over their faces, she immediately grew worried.

"What is it Lily, James? Where's Kasey?"

"We're sorry to say Edna, but there was an accident at our house while we were out," James began, repeating the story that he and his wife had come up with.

"Accident? What kind of accident? Where is Kasey?!" By this point, Edna's husband, Colin, had come out to see what the fuss was all about.

"Th-there was a gas leak. However, it seems that Kasey didn't realise and lit the stove to warm s-some f-f-food up. Kasey, and even Harry, are…gone!" Lily wailed as she burst into fresh tears and collapsed in her husbands arms. Even though she knew that the story wasn't exactly true, it still hurt to realise how close she came to losing her little boy. Even James had tears running down his face.

"We're extremely sorry for your loss Edna, Colin. Lily and I can't stay here anymore though, so we're moving away. Where, we don't know, but our house was completely destroyed, so we think it is time for us to grieve and move on. Again we're so very sorry. Tonight, we both lost a child," James consoled Edna and Colin.

Kasey's parents had started crying for their lost daughter. They thanked the Potters', apologised for the loss of their son before they said goodbye and walked back into their house to grieve.

James wrapped an arm around his sobbing wife and silently, with tears making their way down his pale cheeks, led her down the path on to the street.

"What now James?" asked Lily.

"I'm not sure, love. We need to get Harry away from Petunia, and we need to sort out our money."

"But where are we going to go? We're not staying here. So where will we go? We have to get out of Europe, somewhere where Voldemort's reign hasn't reached yet. I want our son to grow up with a loving family away from all the horror, death, torture…and the fame he's going to receive. He SURVIVED the killing curse James! How?! How does a baby defeat such evil?"

"I don't know honey, but we will find out. Remember the prophecies. We will be receiving guidance soon."

"I know! I know that James. Lets just-lets just get out of here. We need to go to Gringotts. They could sort out some passports for us, and our money."

"Passports? What are pass – wait, we can't be seen in Diagon Alley. We are meant to be DEAD!"

"Maybe Remus? We'll write a note and you can seal it with the Potter Crest, or say something, anything that will ensure to the goblins that it is us writing to them, and not an impostor."

"Yes, that could work. But why not Sirius? He is my best friend, the goblins would know that."

"Yes, everyone knows that Sirius is your best friend, which is why _Wormtail_," Lily spat the name out with disgust, "became our secret-keeper. Everyone still believes Sirius is our secret-keeper, so if he wanders into Diagon Alley, the Aurors will be all over him. Remus will be safer to send."

"Yes dear," James sighed, defeated.

"Good, now…lets figure out how to get Harry."

Remus and Sirius were running. Running as fast as they could. Peter was just ahead of them. The muggles around them were wondering what they were doing, but then quickly forgot and went back to their own daily business. Peter was slowing down, huffing and panting. He never was the fittest person at Hogwarts.

"Oh Peter, we just want to have a little chat!" Sirius yelled out.

"NO! I know what you want, and it doesn't involve a chat!" came Peter's reply.

"Now Peter. We are all adults here. We can discuss it rationally."

"Rationally my arse!"

"My word Remus. The rat's got attitude. Who'd have thought?" muttered Sirius.

"Well Padfoot, I would have to take a guess that he also needs to have some guts to betray his friends like that," Remus replied.

"Indeed. You know, we have to be thankful for our other appearances Moony. I mean, look at him. Huffing and panting everywhere." Peter was in fact gasping for air as he ran for his life. yet another reason as to why the pedestrians around them gave the three men wary looks.

"And then there's us," Sirius continued. "Fit as dogs! Lets get some speed up shall we?"

"Oh yes, its been a long time since I've had the chance to run like this. Must be the wolf inside me." And with that, the two well built men picked up the speed, nearly halving the distance between themselves and Peter.

To say Peter was shocked wouldn't exactly be an understatement. He knew they wanted him dead, and that gave him the perfect plan. He would, theoretically, allow them to kill him. Now, let it be said that Peter wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but let it never be said that he couldn't come up with a decent plan to save his life.

Peter ran into the next alley. Sirius was next, who was acting on pure instinct. This _rat_, for he could never be man, had betrayed his brother in all but blood, the lovely Lily, and his precious godson. Red was seen in his eyes, as the rage consumed his body. Remus however, being the cautious one, and being the wolf, smelt a plan. He slowed down and stood around the corner just out of sight. Sirius never noticed that his other best friend wasn't even standing there next to him. Neither did Peter.

"How could you betray them Peter?" asked Sirius in a cold, soft voice, laced with anger.

"Me?" replied Peter, also quiet.

"Yes you. Your best friends."

Now was the time to put his plan into action.

"How could you betray Lily and James, Sirius?! HOW?" Peter yelled out loud. This caught the attention of the passer-by's who stopped to watch, and the attention of Remus.

"They were you're best friends and you betrayed them! Even little Harry. He will never know his parents thanks to you!!"

It was at this moment that a distinct smell formed around Remus' nostrils. That was Peters wand. He knew his friends wands scents off by heart, as it was something that helped determine if his friends were being imposed or not. Then, with a flick of his ears, he heard it over Sirius' laughter. The sound of an incantation. Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Quickly he raced forward and grabbed Sirius before pulling him away, just as an explosion hit the street. Taking the opportunity of the dust, Remus apparated away with Sirius. They never saw the finger land on the broken pavement, and a rat scurry into the sewer.

Remus and Sirius landed back near Godric's Hollow, where James and Lily were waiting for them.

"What did you do that for Remus? We had him cornered!" asked Sirius.

"Simple. He had you trapped. He was going to frame you for the accident, causing the Auror's to show up. Everyone believes you were the Potter's secret-keeper. You would have been arrested," replied Remus.

Sirius was quiet as he let his friends words wash over him. He was right. Sirius had walked into a trap and could've gotten killed or chucked into Azkaban.

"Thankyou, my friend," he said.

"Think nothing of it, Padfoot."

James and Lily just watched, and had a slight clue as to what was happening, but asked for the story anyway. Remus told it, as Sirius remembered everything that happened while he listened, filling with rage. James and Lily were the same. It took several moments and a few destroyed trees for everyone to calm down.

"So, what's happening now?" asked Remus.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to get you to Gringotts, speak to our account manager, and prove that we are alive so our will doesn't take effect."

"Oh, is that all?"

And chapter 1 is done!! Review please…reviews make this author write a bit faster. I apologise again for the delay, but holidays are really close, so lets hope that chapter 2 will be quicker! :D


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three

Okie dokie, so I receive two reviews, yet nearly 200 hits? Okay, I'll go with that, but I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. I have been inspired with a number of things of late, and have even thought of a new story (H/Hr of course). Whether I get down to writing it I don't know, but let's just see how far it can evolve in my head first.

The end of Chapter One was revised, so this next chapter could run smoothly. You don't need to re-read it though, it's just so the beginning of this one makes sense

I would like to thank my beta, _King Harrison_. I hope you didn't find too many mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: Are we seriously that thick that we need to be reminded of our sadness? We are merely living out different ideas through pre-made characters. This is _obviously_ due to the fact that we have no lives, and we have to be reminded with every story that we read, that we do not own Harry and his friends. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, oh how I _envy_ her…

Anyway, make this authors day by reading and reviewing! (Trust me, it really makes my day)

CHAPTER TWO

"Is anyone cold?" asked Sirius, about 10 minutes later. They had all been standing there within the trees surrounding what was once a proud mansion. Now, a pile of ruins stood amongst the ash, and the group was left outside, pondering on what proof could be given to the bank to show that Lily and James were alive and were wishing to sort out their finances, without entering the bank themselves.

"Actually, I am," replied Lily. "Lets head into town, and we can sit ourselves down at the local tavern, but no drinking!" Lily added as she saw looks of joy appear on the males' faces. This was quickly followed with groans of protest, which she cut off. "We need to keep our heads, no matter how tragic things may seem at the moment. Once we have Harry back, and have a proper plan, we can drown our sorrows, but until then, we need to concentrate."

Despite Lily's restriction on alcohol at a time of such sorrow, grief, and pain, the men realised that Harry was the most important thing at the moment. No one knew what Dumbledore had planned, and what Petunia and her giant oaf of a husband would do to Harry. So with those persuading words of Lily's, the group headed down to the local tavern, with a quick animagus transformation on Sirius's behalf (after all, he was a wanted man now). The town had already heard about what had happened to the family, and they all gathered around the couple, offering their condolences. Lily and James just thanked them kindly before sitting down at a table which Remus had grabbed for them. The owner of the tavern allowed Sirius (aka Padfoot) to sit with them, as the dog seemed to be a great comfort for the small group. It was a special occasion, and none of the customers had any complaints.

"Well, I know what Remus can give to the bank…" began Lily.

At this, the men looked up at her, giving her their undivided attention.

"The Potter ring, James. All you need to do is give Remus the ring."

"But, couldn't that be forged? I mean, that isn't exactly the most fool proof plan is it?"

"Honestly James, didn't you learn anything about pureblood traditions?"

"Of course!" he said, sounding affronted at such an accusation.

"Well, dear, did you learn anything about the magic on your ring?"

"Umm…well, that wasn't exactly on the curriculum…"

"Well James, if you had, you would have known that a family ring can not be forged. The magic surrounding these rings is very intricate. Layered with so many interweaving strands of charms makes it an impossible job for a ring to be forged. While the magic used on each ring is similar to the other rings, each family has a special and unique set of charms and curses, woven in with the magic. The family head can only hold the ring, and with their permission other people can too. If someone were to hold it without permission, a set of curses will release. The set is different for each family, but the result is the same, with the person having to drop the ring, and sometimes, for some families, forgetting what they were doing, and the ring altogether. If the head is to die, the ring will automatically be returned to the main family vault, and the next head must pass a blood and magic ritual to receive the ring."

Padfoot and James sat dumbfounded, while Remus just chuckled quietly at their expressions. Although, he couldn't blame them. Lily had just recited a very brief yet very informative lesson on the family rings. Add that to the fact that she was muggleborn, one has to wonder how and why she decided to learn these sort of things. Something that James actually voiced, if not as politely.

"How in Merlins name do you know all that? Sirius and I grew up with this sort of stuff, and yet we've never heard of it. But you? Ahh…no offence dear," James added hastily as Lily turned her glare towards him.

"I was marrying into a pureblood family. I thought that I should probably learn about their traditions and magical artefacts," she replied briskly.

"Pay him no heed, Lily. You know he's just once again shocked at your brilliant knowledge and resourcefulness," Remus spoke.

Lily sighed, "You're right Remus, but I just, I need my son back." With this she burst into tears at the table. Padfoot placed his head on her lap, offering what comfort he could as a dog. Remus reached across the table and held her hand, as James rushed out of his seat and immediately embraced her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to calm the flow of tears, while a tear of his own made a path down from his eye do his chin, before dripping onto his shirt. The patrons in the tavern all looked over sympathetically at the group, as the distraught Lily cried for her lost son. About 5 minutes later, her sobs became hiccoughs, before she finally settled down. Drying her eyes, she prepared to speak.

"Okay. We shall all head to the…p-p-place…and James can retrieve the r-ring. We'll conjure some parchment, quill and ink, and w-write a letter. Remus you'll deliver it. Padf-foot, you'll stay with us. We need to come up with a few plans on how we can d-d-deal with my sister and how we can get H-H-H-Harry back."

They all nodded before getting up and leaving the tavern. They said goodbye to the locals, and thanked them once again for their support.

Returning to Godrics Hollow, James quickly went to the area where the ring should have been around. After a small search, he found it amongst the ash and remains of his desk. When he returned, Lily had conjured the required items. The two sat down as Sirius (human again) and Remus searched the ruins for any belongings. It took a little while, but the letter was finally written. They called the others over, who hadn't found anything worth salvaging. Remus was given the letter, a list, and instructions on what to do. Then James had to give the ring to Remus.

"I, James Matthew Potter, son of Matthew Henry and Elizabeth Anne, give permission for Remus Anthony Lupin, son of William Phillip and Jennifer Louise, to take this ring on behalf of the Potter family, and use it in honour and pride of the family."

James gave the ring to Remus. After some good lucks, Remus set off to the bank with a nearly silent crack.

The wolf arrived at his destination, Diagon Alley. It was alight with sounds and lights, as word of what had transpired not too long ago spread through the magical word. Cheers and toasts to the "Boy-Who-Lived" sounded through the alley of shops. Remus couldn't believe it. These wizards and witches were toasting to a mere toddler. Of course, mind them, he did apparently defeat Voldemort. He chuckled as he past a very exuberant wizard, rejoicing the death of "You-Know-Who". Honestly, calling him by that name still, even though they believed him dead. Preposterous!

_These people really need to grow a backbone_, he thought to himself. _No time to ponder the courage and bravery of these people now though. I have to get to Gringotts._

Remus continued along the alleyway, hurrying towards to big, white marble building at the centre of his vision. He headed into the revered bank, and went to the nearest teller with the shortest line. Before long, the goblin asked him what was needed.

"I need to speak to Griphook immediately. It's urgent."

The goblin looked up in surprise. It was extremely rare when a wizard would even think to remember a goblins name, let alone ask for one in particular.

"Might I ask what it is the subject of such a meeting?" the goblin asked, forgetting to use the foreboding tone of goblins (hey, they have to hold up the reputation of the bank that can not get robbed of. How else can they do that without scaring the public?)

"It is of grave importance, and can not be spoken of in public. I am representing some friends of mine who can not come here today." Remus replied, following the instructions Lily had given him.

"Very well," the goblin replied, returning to his usual brisk, cold manner. With a click of his fingers, another goblin appeared next to him.

"What is it, Rafno?" asked the new arrival.

"Well, Griphook, this man here is saying he has to speak to you immediately, saying that he has grave news to give, and that he is representing some friends of his. Who? I do not know."

"Hmm…well, human, who are you and who are you representing?" asked Griphook, with the attitude of an impatient goblin.

"I am Remus Anthony Lupin," Remus started to say, remembering the quick lesson he was given on goblin etiquette and manners. "I am here to represent," Remus leaned forward so no one else could hear his whispers, except Griphook, "James and Lily Potter."

The goblins eyes widened considerably.

"Do you have anything to prove that?"

"I do, but it can not be done out here. May we proceed to your office?"

"Of course, please follow me."

The two walked out of the main foyer and proceeded down a hall, before turning through an open door. A collection of more office doors stood here, and they went through the second on the left. The two sat down in their respective seats as the door closed behind them.

"Now, Mr Lupin, what proof do you have of James and Lily? I thought they had been killed tonight?"

"Before I continue, and although I hate to ask, I need to guarantee some degree of secrecy. What I have to tell you must be in the utmost trust and confidence. Their trust has been severely shattered, and so they ask for an oath."

"Of course, that is most understandable, given the, uh…current circumstance. This room is already covered with unbreakable charms of privacy and silence. Also, as a family account manager, and as a Gringotts goblin, we are under contract to never reveal our clients information to anyone, unless specifically asked by the client, with proof. However, if the case calls for an oath, we do not object."

"That is a big relief."

And so, the goblin underwent the secret oath. If it was to be broken, he would lose his right as a Gringotts goblin, and would have to leave the bank, all personal information of any and all his clients would be forgotten (his terms).

"Now, back to what we were discussing before, James and Lily's death was not true. The proof I have is a letter, and this ring." Remus stuck out his hand, and there, hidden under the notice-me-not charm revealed with the wearer's thoughts, was a ring.

"Could that be…the Potter ring?" asked a disbelieving Griphook.

"The very same. James entrusted it to me even an hour before. All Lily's idea, of course. Here is the letter."

Griphook took the letter from Remus' hand, before removing the seal and opening the scroll of parchment.

_Griphook,_

_We are sure that Remus has proven that this is actually James and I writing this letter, and that we are not dead. The events of tonight have been very traumatic. First, however, I need you to know that Sirius Black is innocent. I am sure you have heard of his apparent betrayal and then his murders. Sirius is James' dearest friend. They hold each other extremely close and consider each other brothers in all but blood. It must be said that Peter Pettigrew is not dead, but framed Sirius for murder, before turning into his animagus, a rat ironically, and scampering away. Tonight's events are very tragic, and James and I have been through a lot. Because of Sirius, we sent Remus to talk to you._

_Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and I were at Sirius' house, having a small get together, as we were under the Fidelius Charm. Peter was our secret-keeper, not Sirius. We noticed the rat looking a little worse for wear as the night wore on, so he went home. We thought nothing of it. Then a little later, a feeling of horror and dread filled my body, and I rushed home._

_He had attacked, and my little boy was still alive! It was thanks to that ritual you found. James and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You saved Harry from death. But the thing is that Voldemort was gone._

_Motherly instincts took over as I went to rush from the woods where I arrived to grab my little boy from Albus Dumbledore's hands. Sirius, Remus and James appeared behind me, and thinking quickly, restrained me. I was not pleased. We sat there in silence, watching and listening to Albus' talk to Barty Crouch. We could not believe what was happening._

_As you know, in the case of our death, Harry is not to be given to his muggle relatives, my sister and her husband, Petunia and Vernon. We ensured that a list of all the other people we would put him with was included, but he was _never_ to go to Petunia. Albus did not follow that, and has placed Harry there. Don't do anything Griphook, yet._

_We intend to rescue Harry there shortly after Remus has returned. We all need to get out of England, so once we have Harry, we plan to leave. Where, we do not know, but that is why Remus is there to talk to you. He needs to sort out our finances for us. It would not do for us to walk into the bank, especially since my husband and I are meant to be dead._

_We have a set of instructions we wish to be followed, and Remus has been informed of these as well, and why we want these done;_

_Could you two find a place where we could go? We need to be relatively close to a magical community, yet in a country that has never heard of us or Voldemort. We still want to live in a muggle community though._

_Sort out passports for Remus, Sirius, James, Harry and myself, but with aliases of course._

_We need a way for us to access our vaults, without entering the bank, before having a chance to transfer some of our money to different banks, a magical bank and a muggle bank._

_We also require a full bank statement, including all our money, items, property, stocks, and liquidated items of the family vaults._

_We thank you again Griphook, and we will get in touch with you soon._

_May your gold flow freely and your battles prove victorious,_

_Lillian Bethany Potter nee Evans_

_James Matthew Potter_

This was certainly not what Griphook had been expecting. He remembered that ritual. Lily was one of the few who was granted the privilege of being a goblin friend. When a heavily pregnant Lily appeared with James one night, the news he was given was dumbfounding. In absolute secrecy, the two told him of the prophecy,

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

Remembering that Lily was a friend of the goblin nation, and was obviously distraught, he decided to research for a ritual he had heard of when he was young from the older goblins, 200 years ago. Then, nearly a year after Harry was born he found it. It was simple really, but had been forgotten over time. There were some precautions to it though. He decided he would see what the family thought, and arranged a meeting with them for the day after next. When they came in, they had no idea what it was for. When he announced he had found something that could save Harry, they jumped at the chance. He was sure to inform them of all that could happen, but they were willing to risk their lives for their son. This seemed to be all that Griphook was looking for, and they decided to proceed. Apparently it worked, and he was extremely relieved that it had. He looked over the list again.

"Well, first things first. Where do you think you should all move too?"

"That's the question. I have no idea and neither do the others."

"Well, they would obviously want something quiet," Griphook began, taking out a magical map of the world.

"And live in the muggle world, yet close to a magical community of sorts," continued Remus.

"That leaves out a lot of places, yet leaves a lot to remain," replied the goblin, tapping his finger against the map at each request. The points that included these lit up.

"It also has to be far enough that Voldemort is of no concern of those who live there."

"Hmm…that cuts out quite a lot. It seems to me that Australia and a few places in America have these qualities."

"Well, I don't think we are quite ready to move to the states. Lets look at the country that flies Her Majesty's flag."

"Let us then," and with that, a list of all the towns, their information, locality maps and pictures appeared beside the map.

"What state should it be?"

"Well, what's this one? The largest. It seems to have a few large magical communities, yet a lot of small muggle towns around them."

"That is Western Australia. Should we focus on this one?"

"I think we should." Over half the towns on the list disappeared.

"Maybe near the coast?"

"Yeah…the seaside would be great." Two thirds of the list remained.

"Relatively close to the city? After all, you don't want to have to travel days from the city to the town you decide to settle in."

"You're right. Maybe within this area here?" Now only a small handful of towns remained.

"Well, I say we start reading over these, and pick one from there." And so the two started reading. They didn't get far until they got to what seemed to be a perfect town.

"Hmm…small, affordable-" Remus began before being cut off.

"Although, the Potter's have no problem in the investment side of things, if my last look at their account was anything to go by."

"Okay then. Well, anyway, it has the schools, seems a great place for children to grow up, community orientated. This seems like the Australian version of Godrics Hollow!"

"Well then, Harvey it is."

Ta da!! Chapter two is finished. It is the longest chapter I have written, and I shall try extremely hard to keep this sort of length. Next chapter is being thought out and written as well. So…lets see some reviews people!


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

While Remus was at the bank, Sirius, James, and Lily were discussing effective methods in which they could rescue baby Harry, and make sure that Petunia and Vernon didn't remember a thing. They had decided on effective modified memory charms that the Potter's had been working on in complete privacy and secrecy before their 'death'. They had yet to try it out, but Lily didn't really care if her sister was going to be the first test subject. After all, Petunia had hated her after the Hogwarts letter arrived. Lily couldn't help it if she was magical, and she tried to involve her sister in her world like she did her parents, but Petunia refused.

Petunia started estranging herself from her sister and best friend, moving out of the room they shared, called Lily names when her parents weren't looking, and started to turn into an extremely nasty and bitter person. Then she had met that Vernon person, who captivated her. How, Lily did not know. He was extremely large, obnoxious, and violent. He started to influence Petunia, and Petunia started to become violent towards Lily.

When James and Lily married, they invited Petunia and Vernon to the muggle wedding, so her only remaining family could be there, without the magic that they hated. They had refused, saying that they did not want to attend the wedding of two freaks. Vernon and Petunia didn't bother inviting them to their wedding altogether.

Then along came Dudley. Lily had heard about it from Petunia, bragging about the birth of her adorable little son, who was as normal as could be. Lily, despite the past, was still happy for her sister, and sent Dudley a little gift from his aunt and uncle. The gift arrived back unopened. That was when Lily started giving up on her sister. But she had one last chance at trying to get back the sister she missed.

When she gave birth to Harry, she wanted to let her sister know. Once Harry was old enough, Lily convinced James, and the small family headed to her sister's house. As they arrived at the door, Petunia grudgingly let them in as the neighbours were around, looking at the little baby in Lily's arms. Harry was put in the playpen with Dudley, as James and Lily sat down with Petunia. Vernon was at work. Lily tried to reason with her older sister, while James listened to them, keeping an eye on Harry. Dudley and Harry were talking baby talk to each other and looked quite happy together. Harry was in fact very happy at having some contact with another boy his age. So happy, that his magic started to manifest a little, and floated a toy that Dudley had chucked to the other side of the room, back into the playpen.

This set Petunia off, and before Lily or James could do anything, she had grabbed Harry, yelled at him, slapped him across the face, before nearly dropping him on the floor as she went to see if her baby was alright. James had gotten up and grabbed Harry from the air before he landed. The little baby was crying heavily, while Dudley just looked amused, sucking on the toy that Harry had levitated. Lily however was seeing red. How dare her sister abuse her son! She started yelling at Petunia, while Petunia yelled back. Having enough, Lily grabbed her son from James and left the house in a rage, while James followed behind her. That was the day that Lily started to reciprocate the feelings that Petunia held. Pure hatred.

Lily shook herself from the memory. Petunia would never be forgiven for the mistreatment of her son. And Lily was pretty sure, however unfortunate it was, that when they arrived at the Dursley residence, her hatred and anger at her sister and her family would increase. That was when she came up with the perfect plan.

"James! Sirius!" she cried. "I know what we can do."

The two men listened closely to her, giving her their input where they thought it was needed. Afterall, they were the infamous Marauders! They had some spells and pranks that hadn't been used in quite some time, and Snivellus Snape had been the only recipient. It would be refreshing to see some new victims quake under their mischievous pranks. The plan under way, they started talking about the near future.

"So what exactly is the plan, Lils?" questioned James.

"We don't know for sure until Remus and Griphook come up with a place for us to move to. But what we shall be doing first, once we rescue Harry and get some money, is head into the muggle world with some basic disguises so no one recognises us, and buy new some new clothes. Maybe some things that we can take on the plane that can keep us occupied. It will probably be a long flight."

"I've been meaning to ask, but what is a plane?" asked James.

Lily raised an eyebrow, before reprimanding her husband.

"You took muggle studies James! What did they teach you in that class?"

"Umm…they taught us about the, uh…what-cha-ma-call-it, the ahh…I don't remember."

"James," Lily sighed, "A plane is like a big metal bus, with metal wings and engines that lift it into the air and it flies to different places."

"So like a broomstick, except bigger?" asked Sirius.

"If you want to think of it like that, fine. But I warn the both of you. Absolutely NO magic when you are on a plane."

"Why not?"

"Remember how magic interferes with muggle equipment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you are thousands of kilometres in the air, a sudden burst of magic can cause the plane to shut down. And what do you think happens to something that suddenly stops moving in the air?"

"Uhh…a really large crash?"

"Exactly! So, no magic. Okay boys?"

"Yes Lily."

"Good. Now anyway. When we arrive to wherever it is we go, we shall find a hotel or something to stay at, before we organise new bank accounts, both muggle and magical. Once our finances are sorted, we can buy a house. Then we can start to sort our lives out, and get it back on track as best we can, as well as start training Harry for the prophecies."

* * *

"Okay, Mr Lupin. Now that we have sorted out the matter of location, we have to come up with fake passports for Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, little Mr Potter and yourself. Any suggestions as to your alias?"

"Hmm…I've always liked the name Alexander. How about Alexander White?" asked Remus.

"A nice name Mr Lupin," replied Griphook.

After they had decided that Harvey, Western Australia was to be the new home, the two had to come up with magical passports that looked like muggle ones. Griphook also remembered the fact of Visa's, and had given Remus a Visa for each member of the group, with the reminder to go to the Australian Ministry of Magic, or the nearest branch of Gringotts to get them fully approved. Without the Visa's the group would not be allowed to live in Australia for long, especially in a muggle town. Remus was also reminded that once in Australia, they would have to organise with the Australian Ministry of Magic they're Australian Citizenship. Griphook had made up blank passports for the group. Now it was just a matter of the new names. He would give Remus the charm to put non-moving pictures on the passports.

"Griphook," began Remus, "I know that James and Lily would be honoured if you chose their names.

"Really, Mr Lupin?"

"Yes Griphook. They see you as a valued friend. Oh, and please, call me Remus."

"Ok, Remus. Thank them for me, will you?"

"Of course, Griphook. However we should keep Harry's the same. He's only just learnt his name, it wouldn't be right if we changed it now."

"Quite right."

"Well I think that their surname should be Casey. I learnt that it means _Brave_ in Irish."

"Yes that does seem to suit the family, doesn't it? Well, James always wants the best for his family, and is willing to do anything for it. So maybe Merrick? It is a form of Emory, which is Latin for _Work_," Griphook said with a grin, showing his pointed teeth. Remus merely laughed at the irony before Griphook continued. "Lily has always reminded me of the legend of Guinevere, with her beauty, intelligence and bravery. Jennifer is a more modern version of the name, and I think it suits Lily well."

"Indeed Griphook. That is the perfect name for our Lily. Now for Sirius, I believe his name should be something funny… the prank that will last for quite some time. How about, Riley? Riley Grim? No… Riley Hunter? I KNOW! Riley Clinton… that's perfect for Sirius. It's a boy's name, and a girl's name… he's gonna go ballistic!"

* * *

Well thats it for Chapter 3... I'm sorry its not that long, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. My writers block has been severly damaged, so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write

So what did u think? Review please...


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"You named me WHAT?"

An enraged Sirius Black was only just being held off from attacking one Remus Lupin by James.

"Now, Padfoot… It was just a harmless prank-" replied Remus, thankful of the intervention between him and the man who wanted to strangle him.

"Harmless? HARMLESS?! I fail to see how this is _harmless_ Mr Alexander White! Why did you have to give me such a ridiculous name? I have to live with it!"

"Look I'm sorry… Riley," the new Mr White said with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT! LEMME AT HIM!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" called another voice. Lily Potter, or now Jennifer Casey, was pointing her wand at a now stiff Riley/Sirius. "What are you doing _fighting_? We have to rescue my son!"

"Lily's right," came James/Merrick's reply.

"Now… Riley… do I have to remove a certain appendage of yours?" At Lily's comment, Sirius would've been shaking with terror if he wasn't petrified. "Or will you behave?" With that said she partially removed the curse to enable him to speak.

"I'll behave!"

As Sirius picked himself up, Lily turned to Remus and said, "We have a plan to deal with the Dursley's and we're going to need your help."

* * *

As the sun rose over Privet Drive, the peaceful silence of dawn was broken by the sound of glass smashing, followed by a door slamming. At number 4 Privet Drive, all was not well.

"VERNON!"

* * *

As morning broke, four people were watching the shops open.

"So why are we here again?" asked Riley.

"Oh for Merlins sake! We are here to get new clothes for us and for Harry, and to organise the prank against my sister and that oaf she calls a husband," cried Jennifer.

"But, how are we meant to organise it on such short notice?"

"Siri… I mean, Riley! How many times do I have to tell you? Vernon works at a place called Grunnings. Grunnings is owned by James, sorry, Merrick. Grunnings is just over there." Jennifer replied, pointing towards the large grey building at the end of the street.

"…… Ohh," Riley eloquently replied with some understanding. Jennifer merely shook her head at the wizard.

"Merrick and I will go to Grunnings while you two stay here and eat some breakfast. Don't move until we return Riley. Alex, I expect you can keep Riley under control?"

"Of course, Jennifer."

"Good. Remember, Riley, stay!"

* * *

"Good morning, welcome to Grunnings Drill Company. How may I help you?"

"Good morning. My name is James Potter. I believe I am the owner of this company?"

"Oh, Mr Potter! I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you," replied the receptionist. She picked up the phone and after punching in a few numbers, spoke into it. "Mr Carlisle? Mr Potter, the owner, is here…… Yes of course, sir… You too, sir," she finished as she hung up the phone. "Mr Carlisle, our Manager, has asked you to come to his office." After giving directions she sent them on their way and got back to work.

"Good morning, Grunnings Drill Company, this is Cindy. How may I help you?"

* * *

"Remus…" Riley was cut off as a glare was sent his way. "I mean, Alex… how much longer are they going to be?"

"Riley, for goodness sake! They've been gone 10 minutes. Give them time!" replied Alex.

"Not them… the food! I'm starving!"

Alex just rolled his eyes and groaned, sending a silent prayer to hurry up both the food and his two other friends. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to put up with a whiney Riley by himself.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Potter. How are you? And who is this lovely lady?"

"Mr Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you. Not so good I'm afraid. And this is my lovely wife, Lily," James answered.

"And she's just a beautiful as a lily," Mr Carlisle complimented. "Please, call me Steve. But what is wrong?"

"Well Steve, you can call me James. I require a few favours."

"Anything James. What can I do for you?"

"Well whatever we say in this room, stays in this room. Ok?"

"Certainly… I must admit I'm quite curious."

"Do you know your employee, Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, the one you asked to make sure he always had a job here? I remember him."

"Well… I want him fired."

"Really James? What bought this change of heart about?

"Well… out house was attacked last night. It was believed we died, although we were out at the time. Our son Harry, survived, but was taken to live with his aunt and uncle, even though it is against our will."

If Steve Carlisle was shocked, he didn't show it. "But why do you want me to fire him? I admit, I've been wanting to for quite some time. He has accumulated many complaints against him. But because of you I've kept him on."

"Well, Steve, Harry has only met his aunt and cousin once. While he was there, he was hit and nearly dropped on the ground by his aunt."

"What?! That's disgusting behaviour! Why would she do such a thing?"

"She's always been jealous of Lily, and when we introduced Harry to Petunia and Dudley, she believed that Harry hurt Dudley, even though nothing of the sort happened. That's the reason we didn't want Harry sent there in the case of our deaths. We know Vernon's worse, and if he's been a pain here, he may as well be fired."

"Well, I must certainly agree with your reasoning there. But I'm sensing there is more to the story?"

"We're obviously going to get our son back. But we don't want to be seen," Lily continued for her husband. "Knowing my sister, if they got an invite to go somewhere, they'd leave Harry by himself at their house. This is my plan…"

* * *

20 minutes later, Merrick and Jennifer Casey exited the building and met back up with Riley and Alex.

* * *

Ok, now I know this chapter was probably confusing with the names. As of next the next chapter, I'll be using their new names, so just remember that Merrick is James, Jennifer is Lily, Alex/ander is Remus, and Riley is Sirius.

A big thankyou to Draghknar, Readerforlife, and lectorsum for reviewing the last chapter =]

A special internet cookie for whoever can guess what the big plan is!


	6. Chapter Five

Well… writers block is starting to go away, so I thought another chapter is in order. I know some of you have been waiting =)

Quick note: To someone who I will keep anonymous, I don't care if you write all your chapters before posting them, and that you'll never do a re-write. That's your way, this is mine. Get over it. I'm only 17, and a lot of things have been happening in my life that has been preventing me from having the time and/or motivation to write. So stop criticising me. And I'm not going to with-hold chapters just because I don't have enough reviews, but I like to see the feedback for my stories, good and bad.

For those wondering what's going on here is the message they sent me.

_that's why I will never restart a story I will never give up on it lie idiots  
like you. You never planned to ever finish the rewrite every rewrite story  
never finish way too many idiots think that their story sucks and give it up  
good thing I will never do a rewrite since I always like what I write and  
don't need dumb reviews to tell other wise _

And now that that's over with, on to the chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE

---------------------

"Oh Vernon! Look, you have a letter."

"Well? What does it say?"

In 4 Privet Drive, the woman with the rather long neck opened the white envelope, cleared her throat and started reading.

"_Dr Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_We, at Grunnings Drill Company, wish to invite you and your family as special guests to our Company Banquet, in honour of a special occasion, which shall be announced at the Banquet._

_It is being held this Saturday night at the 22 Jermyn Street Hotel. Please be there no later than 6.30 pm._

_Sincerely_

_Steve Carlisle_

_Manager of GDC"_

The womans almost as wide as he is tall husband, attempted to leap out of his chair. However, he stumbled, but that wasn't going to get in his way.

"This is BRILLIANT Petunia! I bet they're finally giving me that promotion I've been asking for!"

"It is rather short notice, but I'm sure I can find something nice to wear. An occasion this special deserves something new."

"But of course, dear! Nothing but the best for my family, especially since we'll be having a lot more money now."

Their celebration was cut short as a small cry was heard.

"What about _him_?"

"What about _him_? Forget him, I say! I will not have that little brat ruin everything. We'll lock him up for the night."

"Well, okay Vernon."

------------

That Saturday night, the Dursley's headed off to the Banquet in high hopes.

As soon as they left, shimmers occurred in the backyard of 4 Privet Drive. As if paint was dumped on their heads, four adults appeared from underneath their disillusionment charm.

After watching the house for several days, they all knew exactly where little Harry was. Jennifer rushed to the house, cast _Alohamora_ at the locked door then raced straight to the cupboard under the stairs. She unlocked that door, and what she found broke her heart. Her son lay in front of her, on a dirty ragged blanket. His diaper hadn't been changed, bruises forming, and already he had lost some weight.

"My baby… my poor baby…"

Slowly, Jenny reached out and touched her son. He flinched. She pulled away sobbing. Merrick came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, everything will be fine. Once we take Harry away from here."

"But look at what they've done to him!" Jenny whispered-yelled at her husband.

"I know, I know. And its awful and horrendous. Nothing we do to the Dursley's will ever be enough, but its time to start our new lives. Go on dear, he needs you."

Jenny reached forward again, and started running her hand across her son's head. It was filthy. She ignored the urge to rush Harry to the bath, and instead started humming her lullaby to him.

_There was a little girl,_

_Who grew up in a different world,_

_And in this world she met a handsome boy._

_There was a little boy,_

_Who knew nothing of her world,_

_And he fell in love with the little girl._

_Now the little girl and boy joined together,_

_And they now have a little boy as well._

_And they hope that when he goes to school at Hogwarts,_

_He will find a little girl to call his own._

Harry started to stir, and as he saw his mother, his face broke into a smile. A small one, but a smile none the less. He reached for her, and she gently put him in her arms.

They headed outside, and disapparated to the alley near their hotel.

----------------

"And now I'd like to welcome Mr. Vernon Dursley to the stage!"

A round of applause echoed through the room, as Vernon waddled onto the stage. Mrs. Dursley could be heard saying, "That's my husband."

"Now, as you all know, Mr. Dursley has worked with us for 5 years now. He is the co-head of the Marketing Division. And we all believe that what we are about to say, he fully deserves."

Vernon smiled widely.

Steve Carlisle smiled wider.

"Mr. Dursley… you are fired."

----------

Down in the front lobby, Mr. Dursley's yells and protests and threats could be heard.

------------

"We do not appreciate your constant threats and abuse. You walk into work, thinking you're the boss. Over the past 5 years, you have received no less that 200 complaints. A new company record, Mr. Dursley, and not one to be proud of. As of this moment, your contract with us at Grunnings Drill Company is terminated. All your items from your office have been removed and will be sent to your home within 5 – 10 working days. Please remove yourself and your family from this building before we call security. This is a _private_ company function."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! AFTER ALL THE WORK I'VE DONE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! THIS IS ALL THAT FREAKS FAULT! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!"

"Mr. Dursley, we just did. And we just called security."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'LL GET YOU! YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME! I'M THE BEST AT MY JOB!"

As three big bulky security guards came into the room, Vernon yelled even louder. His face was a violent maroon colour, and several veins were pulsing quite visibly.

Vernon's yells and shouts could be heard all the way to the back doors where he was promptly kicked it. It wouldn't be good for business if he exited through the front door. Petunia moved through the room as fast and as quietly as she could to avoid attention. But with a screaming Dudley in her arms, she had almost as much attention as her husband. As she followed her husband, a very large round of applause sounded, forever ingrained in her mind with her walk of shame.

----------------------

Ok so not the longest chapter, but I am going to try and get back into the swing of this story. So updates shouldn't be as long of a wait.

The lullaby was written for my other story, A Twist on the Old Tale. Still don't really like it, but I'm not a poet/song writer. So it's the best I could do.

Did you like what I did to the Dursleys? I thought that public humiliation would probably be the best revenge, and the fact that he know has no job, and will really have to work to get money. I wonder how they'll survive? Maybe we'll see more of them later (much later) in the story =)

Reviews are always welcome!

Thank you to _jaypatel111, Dark Lord Moriden, BellalovesEdward0694, Readerforlife, Smelybel _and_ nightwing27_ for reviewing.


	7. Chapter Six

Ok, so I'm not even going to explain my absence. I know its been long. All I will say is my personal life is just that, personal. If you've been reading this story since I first updated, you would've realised by now that I am not good with updates. Thats the way it is, and its not going to change. Sorry. I hope that I will write more, now that circumstance are WAY different from what they were 6 months ago. But no promises. I do appreciate all the people who read my story though. And for those who review, thankyou :)

Chapter Six

"Broom's are better."

"Way better..."

"If you two don't shut up right now I will hex your arses all the way to Atlantis, and then no one will ever have to hear you two arguing again. Got it?"

"Yes Jennifer."

Merrick and Riley shut up after Jennifer told them off. That is until....

"Jennifer.... why would no one hear us?" asked Riley.

As the rental car drove off from Perth International Airport, laughter could be heard from Alex.

....._10 minutes later_.....

Jenny was lost. But she wasn't about to admit that to the three men in the car. She descreetly turned the GPS on, but that just started a new round of questions as it started to direct her to a car dealer.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" exclaimed Riley.

Jenny sighed. "It's called a GPS, Riley. It directs me to where I need to go so I don't get lost."

"But it _talks!_"

"What a good observation Riley. So glad you can use those things called eyes," said Alex.

"Can it wolf."

Merrick decided to butt in before things got worse. His two best friends were tired, at each others necks, and in a confined space. He called it a survival instinct.

"So where are we going Jenny dearest?" he said loudly.

"A car dealer. We can't keep renting a car. We should just buy one. And, because I don't want to drive two hours with Riley in the car, we're going to look at motorbikes too."

"REALLY?? Oh Jenny you're the BEST!!" Riley cried, absolutely giddy with happiness, his previous quarrel with Alex forgotten.

"Yes really, but ONLY if you behave. And you owe us."

"Yes of course!"

* * *

When they finally found a place that sold motorbikes, Riley was practically bouncing in his seat like a little kid. His godson Harry, who had woken up a little while ago, was laughing at his uncles behaviour. So was Alex.

"Are we there yet?" asked Riley.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, YES!" replied an exasperated Jenny.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!"

"Now before you get out of this car, I need you to know some stuff. The rest of us are going to look at cars to buy since its just up the street. These are muggle motobikes. They do not fly. These are muggles selling the motorbikes. Do not mention magic. You can test them out, but make sure you follow the muggles rules. No trouble, understand?"

After a quick reply of yes, Riley was out of that car, faster than you can say _gone_.

* * *

When the adults got back to the motorbike dealership, Jenny and Merrick were the proud owners of a brand new Ford Escape for around $30 000. They were thankful for magic, because their VISA's changed into current Australian Licenses with just a touch and thought, so there was no need to wait. Jenny was particularly happy. She drove it down to the nearest department store and bought some accessories for it, including a sunshade, car seat for baby Harry, CD's, and car seat covers.

Riley was given a Suzuki Hayabusa. To say he was over the moon would be an understatement. After getting his gear, he was ready to take the bike for a nice long ride.

* * *

Riley wasn't able to go as fast as he wanted, much to his disappointment. He had no idea where he was going, so was forced to follow Jenny and the others. But it had its perks. He was alone, with nothing but the wind in his hair. This was why he loved motorbikes. They were fast, dangerous, and reminded him of riding a broom, but allowing him to blend in with the muggles. Not to mention that the ladies couldn't resist a man on a motorbike!

Jenny was definitely enjoying her time away from Riley. She loved the man, but enough is enough! The other men had dozed off a little while ago in the back, and she could hear her little Harry talking to himself in the back seat. What she would do without him she didn't know. Those few days without him was almost as painful as actually having him... _gone_. Although she hadn't volunteered for him to be kidnapped by Dumbledore.

As she thought about the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, she felt her blood begin to boil. This was all his fault, but his web of lies and manipulation was woven so deeply and intricately, that once caught, the only way out was death. Or if you were very lucky, trick him. Just like they seem to inadvertedly have done.

'Of course, once he discovers that Harry has been taken from his Aunts', he's going to ask questions' thought Jenny. 'And while he may suspect Death Eaters, he also might suspect Remus and Sirius... I mean, Alex and Riley. Damn thats going to take a while to get used to. Good thing no one can read my thoughts.'

And with that, Jenny started reminiscing about her 'adventures' with the Headmaster, while keeping an ear out for Harry and the GPS, which was guiding her to her new home.

_"James, are you sure about this?"_

_"Of course Lily. Profressor Dumbledore is a great wizard, I thought you trusted him?"_

_"Of course I trust him, but why are we going to him? We're adults, if we can't help ourselves, shouldn't we ask the proper authorites?"_

_"I would honey, but I work there. I know for a fact that there are some there that can't be trusted."_

_"But there are people everywhere that you can't trust, but it doens't mean we can't ask the people we do trust directly for their help."_

_"Lily, Albus is a powerful wizard and a great man. We know we can trust him, he's always worked for the light. And he told us the prophecy."_

_"No! I refuse to believe that has anything to do with Harry! But... this other prophecy James. This isn't something we should be telling people. Not even our friends. We may trust them... but I have this feeling one may betray us. I don't want to risk our sons life with that."_

_"We can trust him Lils. Don't you trust me?"_

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you. But please James, can we just keep this to ourselves? For a little while? Please, for me?"_

_James sighed. "Alright, but only because I love you, and you always have a reason for these feelings of yours."_

_"Thankyou darling."_


	8. Chapter Seven

A really large thankyou to those who reviewed. It certainly made me happy when I saw how many actually supported this story. And its actually because of you guys that I've started to get back into reading Harry Potter fanfic =D

Please read the authors note at the bottom for a really good story I've started reading. It is brilliant! I seriously recommend it for those who love HHr with great powers, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.

I'm considering starting a C2, because I want to share with you all what I have found to be some of the best written HHr fanfics. If you think its a good idea, please let me know. I love your feedback!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The family found themselves in a quaint little town. It had one high school, two primary schools, and cows in a paddock just off the main road! They booked themselves into the little motel, and immediately rested. It was the first good nights sleep they all had had in several days.

A couple of days later, the Casey's found themselves down at LJ Hooker, talking with the old italian man about their life in England, minus the magic, while they waited for his son to return.

"Ah, so you are new in town, no?"

"Yes, we are actually," replied Jenny.

"Are you enjoying Harvey?"

"Oh most definitely! We lived in a town similar to this in England."

"Ci, ci!"

"See what?" asked Riley, stupidly.

The old italian man, with the cloth cap just laughed deeply, greatly amused with the confused Britons. Jenny didn't bother correcting Riley. It wasn't worth it.

Just then, a white four wheel drive parked across the street, and a young italian man stepped out, before walking across the street.

"Hello!" he said, without much of an accent. "You must be new in town. Are you visiting?

"Actually, we've just moved here from England," came Merrick's answer. "We're staying at the motel at the moment, and are currently looking for a house."

"Well then, you've come to the right place," the man replied. "I'm Dominic, but everyone just calls me Dom. This is my father, Joseph."

"Nice to meet you Dom. I'm Merrick Casey. This is my wife, Jenny, and our son Harry." Harry, at the mention of his name, looked up and smiled at the new faces, especially the old man. He looked funny!

"This man here, is my best mate Riley Clinton."

"Evenin' guvnor!"

"And this is Alex White, my other best friend. The three of us were close growing up, so when a situation occured that decided on our descision to move here, these two decided to tag along."

Dom just smiled, before talking.

"So what sort of house are you looking for?"

"Well," Jenny spoke up, "we're looking for a large house on a very large property. It needs to be isolated, because we like to have has much land as possible. We also wouldn't want Harry to be troublesome to neighbours, because if he's anything like his father and uncles, he'll be in mischief as soon as he can walk."

"Hmm.... I think I may know of some houses that would be good. Some of them are with different real estate agents, but just leave it to me and I'll organise some viewings. So any other details?"

"Well, money really isn't a worry, so I'd like a nice big kitchen. Two stories atleast. Plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms. We want our house to be big enough for a large family."

"That does narrow the selection down, which helps."

Sirius decided to but in. "As much as we love these three right here," indicating to the Casey's, "I'm pretty sure I'd like my own house away from them. A bachelor has to have his own space to impress the ladies here."

He winked at an attractive woman who walking past. She eyed him up and down, and seemingly unimpressed with his attitude, turned her nose in the air and kept walking. She greeted Dom and Joseph kindly though, and nodded politely at the others.

The others all laughed, but not as hard as Alex, who was almost on the ground in hysterics. Harry, finding this weird, just clapped his hands and giggled with his uncle Moony.

As they calmed down, Dom continued speaking. "Well, we can certainly find you a home too. And Alex, what about you?"

"Oh, umm.... I'm actually not really that well-"

"Yes, he'll have a house too," Merrick cut it, saving his friend from embarrassingly describe his lack of funds. "Money isn't a issue, not with any of us."

Alex glared softly at his long time friend, but those who knew him could see the affection and gratitude in his eyes. Jenny smiled brightly at him.

"So, Riley, Alex.. what kind of houses were you looking for?"

"Well," Riley began, "I'd like a house in town. Atleast three bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms. Nothing too fancy."

"And I'll have a house out of town, maybe near Merrick and Jenny's? Four bedrooms, large kitchen, open living. And a nice large backyard please."

"Well, theres actually a lot on the market here at the moment," said Dom. "Everyone is moving to the more populated areas. So I'm sure we'll be able to find something suitable for all of you. Just let me grab your details, and I'll have a look around, and organise some walk throughs in a few days time. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect!" exclaimed Jenny. She was very excited about the prospect of a new home.

"Great!" replied Dom.

The gave him their contact details, and then left to go grab something to eat. They wandered down the street, and stopped at a nice looking cafe. They ordered, then took a seat outside and discussed what they thought of the town so far.

All of a sudden though, a sudden cry filled the air. They quickly looked at Harry, who was crying. Jenny grabbed him in her arms and tried to shush him. The men took turns to try and make him laugh, but it just wasn't working like it normally would. Then, he just stopped. They all breathed a sigh of relied, but then tensed as they heard a giggle.

They turned around and saw a young couple with a baby girl. Her hair was brown and thick with curls. Bright brown eyes stared at them, and they could see the intelligence in her eyes. An old soul, some would say.

Then, Harry giggled too. His hands reached towards the little girl, as she lifted hers towards him. Jenny looked up and into the eyes of the girls mother. They exchanged shocked looks. Slowly, Jenny walked forwards with Harry, closer to the little girl. The other mum didn't seem to mind, she was just as curious with her daughters sudden fascination with this little boy.

As soon as the babies were within reach of eachother, they touched hands. Nothing happened, and they were all left wondering. But quickly their looks of disappointed turned to astounded. A bright light encompassed the babies. No one seemed to notice but the parents of the two children, and Riley and Alex.

The light lasted several seconds, before it faded.

A loud thump was heard, and the baby girls father had fainted in a heap. The mother looked like she was about to do the same, but was barely managing to stay in the land of consciousness.

She looked into Jenny's eyes, and whispered. The others heard it as clearly as if she was speaking normally.

"What happened?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so AFTER you've reviewed, please visit **_Harry Potter and the Spiritual Heirs _**by _**Phoenix Burst**. _You will not be disappointed!


End file.
